chicagoblackhawksfandomcom-20200216-history
Scott Darling
Scott Darling (born on December 22, 1988 in Newport News, Virginia) is an American professional ice hockey goaltender currently playing for the Chicago Blackhawks of the NHL. Playing Career Amateur Playing Career Darling grew up in Chicago's southern suburb of Lemont, Illinois and as a child, idolized the Chicago Blackhawks' goaltender Ed Belfour. He played youth hockey with the AA Vikings (Orland Park), AA Huskies (then Darien, now Romeoville) and AAA Team Illinois and Chicago Young Americans. He attended Notre Dame College in Wilcox, SK in the 8th grade and played AAA hockey for the Hounds. He attended Lemont High School. Prior to turning professional, Darling attended the University of Maine, where he played two seasons of NCAA Men's Division I Ice Hockey with the Black Bears ice hockey team. Professional Playing Career In the 2013–14 season, Darling enjoyed his most successful American Hockey League (AHL) season, earning 13 wins in 26 games with the Milwaukee Admirals. On July 1, 2014, the Chicago Blackhawks signed Darling as a free agent to his first NHL contract on a one-year deal. He made his NHL debut on October 26, 2014, starting in goal against the Ottawa Senators, making 32 saves in the 2–1 win and became the first former Southern Professional Hockey League (SPHL) player to play in an NHL game. On November 1, 2014, it was announced that Darling had been reassigned to the Blackhawks' AHL affiliate, the Rockford IceHogs, following starting goaltender Corey Crawford's recovery from an upper-body injury, but he was recalled two weeks later, on November 15, 2014. On February 22, 2015, Darling was promoted from Rockford and placed onto Chicago's NHL roster, replacing Antti Raanta as the team's backup goaltender, whom himself was demoted to Rockford. The Blackhawks also signed a Darling to a two-year contract extension. On March 18, 2015, Darling recorded his first NHL shutout in a Blackhawks' victory over the New York Rangers. On April 15, 2015, he recorded his first playoff win after replacing Crawford in net, making 42 saves, with the Blackhawks defeating the Nashville Predators 4–3 in double overtime. He set an NHL record in his debut for the longest relief appearance without allowing a goal (67:44), as well as the most saves in relief without allowing a goal (42). On June 15, 2015, Darling became the first Chicago-area native player to win a Stanley Cup with the Blackhawks. Career Statistics Accolades *Stanley Cup Champion (2015) Personal Life Born in Newport News, Virginia, Darling was the son of an Army officer who was stationed at Ft. Lewis, WA and Ft. Rucker, AL before the family finally settled in the Chicago suburb of Lemont. At the University of Maine, he was involved in excessive partying and by his sophomore year was abusing alcohol. He frequently violated the school's code of conduct and was given 3 suspensions within a 16-month period resulting in him being dropped from the hockey team. After bouncing around for several years through various minor hockey leagues, Darling's goalie coach Brian Daccord said that he was not permitted to play at his hockey school until he made a dedicated commitment to the gym. It was at this time, he lost nearly 40 lbs and gave up alcohol in 2011. Darling said even at the lowest point, after being cut from what might have been the worst team in organized hockey, he never forgot something his father told him about getting ahead: "It was kind of like his motto: "Saw the wood that's in front of you." " Darling played in Wayne Gretzky "Ice Hockey Classic" for Team USA in the summer of 2016 in Australia. On January 31, 2016, his girlfriend, Martha posted a picture of her engagement ring to her Instagram and mentioned Darling. The following day, Darling confirmed the engagement on his Instagram. Category:1988 births Category:Players Category:Goaltenders Category:2015 Stanley Cup Champions Category:2016-17 Roster Category:2014-15 Roster Category:2015-16 Roster